The inside thoughts of warrior cats
by Kittiesrock1234
Summary: Warning! Spoilers for the whole warriors series, don't read unless you have read up to the Last Hope! Tells what my opinion is of how some of our beloved warrior cat thinks about certain things. Is told in the cat talking's point of view, kind of poetry
1. Chapter 1: Crowfeather 1

**Remember don't read this unless you have read the first 3 series of the warriors series! contains spoils through out the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crowfeather: Love is a real killer**

Whenever I fall in love with a cat

It always ends up so bad

My first one in Riverclan

Her kindness filling my heart

She died to save my worthless life

Next one even worse

Thunderclans Medicinecat

She was loyal to her clan

But she still left with me anyway

To be with me

Of course she went back

As if she didn't care

And bore my kits

Who I never knew of until that one gathering

Where she lost her role

And became a normal warrior

But oh how I still had loved her

And care about her

Even though she tore my heart

Into millions of pieces

Because love has given me

The ability to live on

Even when I can't love her

Oh but I don't know if I can take this anymore

The ability to forget everything I felt

Even though the thought pierced my heart

I still love them to death, especially my dear Leafpool

Love is a real killer, and may be the death of me

* * *

**Author's note: There another warriors story started. Hope you liked it, I wrote this poem, this is how I think Crowfeather feels about Leafpool.**


	2. Chapter 2: Briarlight 1

**Chapter 2: Briarlight: Unwanted Destiny**

I would have been a great warrior

I would have fought in many battles

And hunted for my clan

Maybe even have had kits

And a beloved mate

But no

Life isn't so kind to me

To have the destiny

Of a normal warrior

Instead that stupid tree

Had to crash down on me

And steal away my chance

To have a normal warriors life

So instead I haul myself around

Like a useless clump of fur

Day by day

Wishing that my

Unwanted Destiny

Would just go away

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading, I have a poll on my profile if you would please do that! Also reviews are always welcome! Hope you are enjoying this story so far! Have any requests? I am looking for ideas to write a poem for this book about, I cant think of many more characters to do, please help, just comment who you want me to do it on! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bluestar 1

**Chapter 3: Bluestar: Sacrifices **

My life was so full

Of many sacrifices

Of what I did for my clan

Making it never the same

I gave up Oakheart

The cat who loved me more than life itself

I gave up my poor kits

Causing two to die

One only a moon old

A tragic cold death by me

Another defending my mistake

Defending his half-clan heritage

At least they forgave me

I will wait for my

Loyal misty daughter

And then I will have them back

I would still sacrifice

Myself for Thunderclan,

Even after all I've been through

For those things are sacrifices

That take part in

Daily life

* * *

**Author's note: There last chapter for the night. Please give me more ideas for my story! I'm looking for ideas for cats to write about. Any greatly accepted!**

** Reviews always welcome! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jayfeather 1

**Chapter 4: Jayfeather: Special**

Everyone thinks

Blindcats are useless

They treat me like a kit

Yet I can see more

Than anyone can

I can walk in cat's dreams

And almost read minds

I helped in the most important battle

I got to experience a new leader get nine lives

Yet my heart is not full

Without my half moon

She holds my heart

Which tears me apart

That I cannot be with my dear half-moon

But when I die

I will see her until she is no more

She understands me and doesn't treat me like I'm a kit

Unlike almost everyone else

Who think I need help

When I am one of the most important cats

Ever born

I am special

* * *

**Author's note: There I decided to do one for Jayfeather. Willowsmoke of Shadowclan I got your request to do one for blackstar but I cant think of what to do it about, can you maybe give me an idea to do it based off of.**


	5. Chapter 5: Swi

**Chapter 5: Swiftpaw: jealousy**

She wouldn't make us warriors

But she made that kittypet one

I was an apprentice before him

But yet he got his warrior name

All I wanted to do was become a warrior

So I did what I thought was right

I found those dogs with Brightpaw

I was terrified

But yet, I still fought

To the death

I hope my clan will remember me

As a cat who would fight for his clan

Even when the odds were low

Brightpaw survived

And I watch her everyday

At least she has a happy life

And didn't fade away

I lay here in Starclan

Wishing I hadn't fought those dogs

And that Bluestar would have made me a warrior

And I would have been loyal

And not a droopy apprentice

Who wished his destiny

Could change

And have not died because of

Jealousy

* * *

**Author's note: I know its not my best, but I hope you liked it, this was a request. I still am taking requests for cats, but when you type their name, type what it would be about**


	6. Chapter 6: Hollyleaf 1

**Chapter 6: Hollyleaf: My story**

My life was hard

Like a hardcover book

It was a strange story filled with every emotion there is

Love and hate

Sadness and happiness

I was always loyal to my clan

But I couldn't stay long

I was half clan the whole time

Windclan and Thunderclan

I was so outraged

In that page

Of my story

I murdered a cat

His death on my cold paws

Dying on the river

While I watched him

Then my own mother found out

But still loved me

But I hated her

And told her it should have been

Her instead

I insisted she ate death berries

Because of her mistake

That she made

I was so outraged

I ran into the tunnels

And died

Or so everyone thought

Maybe I should have died

But I did not

For Fallen leaves saved me

And made me healthy again

And because of him

I was able to go back to  
Thunderclan and live for a while longer

Until I saved them

With the cost of my life

Just like the warrior code said

Although my story was sad

I got to die the way any warrior would

To die saving their clan

And ending their story

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it. I admit this wasn't my best warrior cat poem... I am open for requests! I also have a poll on my profile if you haven't taken it already, maybe you could do it. Enjoy and have a wonderful day! And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Feathertail

**Chapter 7 Feathertail: twists and turns**

My life was wonderful

Even though it was short

It had many twists and turns

I was born half clan

Already against the warrior code

And then I went on a journal

And fell in love

With a cat from a different clan

Again I was against the warrior code

I planned to be with Crowfeather

But again another twist came

And my best friend

The cat that had always been there for me

My brother

Was taken by the tribe

There was a prophecy

For a silver cat

was to stop the giant mountain cat

Who was tearing the tribe apart

I couldn't leave without him

And we went back

But then I realized

They were wrong

It wasn't my brother

It was me

I had such a confusing destiny

I realized it was me

I had to do it

And leave my dear Crowfeather behind

But he will find happiness

And I will wait for him and Stonefur forever

I belong to two places

Starclan, my warrior ancestors

And the Tribe of endless hunting

The ones who foretold my destiny

Although my life had many twist and turns

I made a good life through my short life

And if I had another chance

I wouldn't change a thing

* * *

**Author's note: sorry that was terrible im pretty sure that was bad. I know I haven't updated in forever!**

**But I seem to not be making good poems. So I think im gonna quit this story. But if not, I may still post but not close together. **

**Please review even though this chapter was horrible.**


End file.
